Firefighters, because of the nature of their work, are required to use fire protective clothing. This clothing includes firefighting pants (sometimes referred to as “bunker pants”) and firefighting boots. Due to the bulkiness and fire resistant properties of the bunker pants, the pant legs of the bunker pants are worn by the firefighters on the outside of the boots. However, when a firefighter is operating at a fire or other type of emergency scene, the lower portion of the bunker pant legs can be undesirably drawn up the firefighter's leg. In some cases, a pant leg can be drawn up the firefighter's leg such that some of the boot's uppers or even the firefighter's skin or other undergarments are exposed. This undesirable “ride-up” of the pant leg can occur in any number or situations. For example, when a firefighter is bending over or crawling along the ground, or otherwise performing various physical actions as may be required at an emergency scene, the pant leg can be inadvertently drawn up the leg.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a device and a method for use by firefighters that operates to prevent the pants legs from ridding-up a firefighter's legs. It is also desirable that such a device is easy to attach to the firefighter's pants, is comfortable to wear, is relatively easy to place into position to operate and to remove; has good flame and heat resistance, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.